custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun with Fairy Tales (Thevideotour1's version)
Fun with Fairy Tales is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on January 5, 1993. Plot Barney and his friends have fun with fairy tales. Cast Barney Cast *Barney () *Baby Bop () *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Ethan (Amos Crawley) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Akina (Gaby Hoffmann) *Otis (Tristan Kersh) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Irvine (Brendan Moore) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Vikki (Danielle Wiener) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Dominic (Elijah Wood) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Michael and Amy’s Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Michael and Amy’s Dad (Bob Reed) The Three Little Pigs Cast *Little Pig #1 (Kathy) *Little Pig #2 (Kelly) *Little Pig #3 (Vikki) *Big Bad Wolf (Jobic) Hansel & Gretel Cast *Hansen (Ethan) *Gretel (Kelly) *Witch (Min) *Barney *Shawn Humpty Dumpty Cast *Humpty Dumpty (Peter Linz) *Knights in Shining Armor (Wayne Allwine, Jonathan Hyde, Rick Moranis, Kevin Winter, Dan Woren) Jack and the Beanstalk Cast *Jack (Jobic) *Giant (Irvine) Johnny Appleseed Cast *Johnny Appleseed (Antonio) The Tortoise and the Hare Cast *Tortoise (Shawn) *Hare (Dominic) The Porridge Pot Cast *Little Girl (Tina) *Mother (Luci) Goldilocks and the Three Bears Cast *Goldilocks (Amy) *Papa Bear (Michael) *Mama Bear (Luci) *Baby Bear (Vikki) The Girl Who Cried Wolf Cast Rumpelstiltskin Cast Rapunzel Cast *Rapunzel (Kelly) The Ugly Ducking Cast The Elves and the Shoemaker Cast *Elf #1 (Derek) *Elf #2 (Tina) *Shoemaker (Michael) Little Miss Muffet Cast *Little Miss Muffet (Cherie) *Spider (Steve Whitmire) Cinderella Cast *Cinderella (Tina) *Stepsister #1 (Tosha) *Stepsister #2 (Min) *Stepmother (Luci) *Prince Charming (Michael) The Ants and the Grasshopper Cast The Little Red Hen Cast *Little Red Hen (Amy) *Baby Chick (Otis) *Dog (Antonio) *Cat (Akina) *Goose (Shawn) Little Bo Peep Cast *Little Bo Peep (Akina) Little Boy Blue Cast *Little Boy Blue (Derek) The Princess and the Magic Words Cast * * * * * * Pandora’s Box Cast *Pandora (Amy) The Princess and the Frog Cast *Princess (Baby Bop) *Frog / Prince (Otis) The Princess and the Pea Cast *Princess (Amy) * * The Sleeping Princess Cast *Princess (Kathy) * * * The Princess Without a Song to Sing Cast *Princess (Min) * * * * * The Sword in the Sandbox Cast Old King Cole Cast The Emperor’s New Clothes Cast *The Emperor (Barney) Little Red Riding Hood Cast The Reluctant Dragon Cast The Lion and the Mouse Cast *Lion (Jobic) *Mouse (Otis) The Fisherman and His Wife Cast The Princesses and the Bus Cast Alice in Wonderland Cast *Alice (Kelly) Stories #The Three Little Pigs #Hansel & Gretel #Humpty Dumpty #Jack and the Beanstalk #Johnny Appleseed #The Tortoise and the Hare #The Porridge Pot #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #The Girl Who Cried Wolf #Rumpelstiltskin #Rapunzel #The Ugly Ducking #The Elves and the Shoemaker #Little Miss Muffet #Cinderella #The Ants and the Grasshopper #The Little Red Hen #Little Bo Peep #Little Boy Blue #Pandora’s Box #The Princess and the Magic Words #The Princess and the Frog #The Princess and the Pea #The Sleeping Princess #The Princess Without a Song to Sing #The Princesses and the Bus #The Sword in the Sandbox #Old King Cole #The Emperor’s New Clothes #Little Red Riding Hood #The Reluctant Dragon #The Lion and the Mouse #The Fisherman and His Wife #Alice in Wonderland Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Books Are Fun! #I Love to Read #Just Imagine #The Land of Make-Believe #Storytime with Barney #Once Upon A Time #Rig-A-Jig-Jig! #That’s a Home to Me #Snackin’ on Healthy Food #Humpty Dumpty #Way Up High in an Apple Tree #Toss It Out a Window #Beanstalk #Big and Little #Run, Run! In One Place #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #The Bears Came Back from the Mountain #Oh, Dear! What Can the Matter Be? #Castles So High #The Spinning Wheel #Does Your Hair Hang Low? #My Family’s Just Right For Me #We’ve Got Shoes (as “We’ve Made Shoes”) #Little Miss Muffet #The Dusting Song #Blue Danube Waltz #The Ants Go Marching #Make the Bread #Little Bo Peep #Little Boy Blue #I Just Can’t Wait #Please and Thank You #I Am a Promise #Are You Sleeping? #The Sleeping Princess #Don’t Be Sad #Listen! #A Rock-N-Roll Star #The Friendship Song #Sing #The Wheels on the Bus #Try and Try Again #Old King Cole #Honesty #Over the River and Through the Woods #The Dragon Song #The Lion Song #If I Had One Wish #Topsy Turva Tea #Welcome to Our Tea Party #These Are the Stories We Acted Them #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume from *The Barney voice from *The Baby Bop costume from *The Baby Bop voice from *The version of “Once Upon A Time” *The version of “The Sleeping Princess” uses the same musical arrangements from “It’s Showtime!”, except it was mixed with a *The version of “I Love You” uses the same musical arrangements from “Three Wishes”, with *After the “Barney Theme Song”, when , the music from “Once Upon A Fairy Tale” (when ) is used, except it was mixed with *When Amy (as Goldilocks) breaks her chair, during the story of “Goldilocks and the Three Bears”, the chair cracking sound effect from *During a scene where Amy (as Goldilocks) breaks her chair and falls down, during the story of “Goldilocks and the Three Bears”, the music from “Three Wishes” (when ) is used. *Production for this video took place in July 1992. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the “Barney Theme Song”, )